Aka to Kuro
by Luna Mikk
Summary: OneShot - Esa forma de demostrar el amor que sientes hacia la persona que amas te puede llevar a cometer el mayor error de tu vida. YAOI - Lucky TykixLavi


_Luna: Etto... Que conste en acta que soy inmune a cualquier cosa que intenteis hacer para matarme despues de leer esto ¬¬._

_**Inner: Sip inmune a todo menos cartas bomba, ataques por la espalda y ... "accidentes"._

_Luna: Tu no des ideas ¬¬. No pueden mandarme cartas bomba por que no saben donde vivo, no pueden atacarme por la espalda por que tengo ojos en la nuca y los accidentes... ... ... ... SOY INMUNE!!!!!! ¬¬._

_**Inner: Vas a morir y yo sere libre al fin kukuku me librare de ti ^O^._

_Luna: No cantes victoria, no me van a matar por que no podría escribir nada más muajajajajaja. Bueno olvidemonos de eso ¬¬U. No me maten!! y na, espero que os guste [xD]_

_A leeeeeeeeeeer!!_

_Fic dedicado especialmente a: **ChiKaon** por haberle puesto titulo al fic. Arigato._

**-man** es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

**AKA TO KURO**

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, le costaba hacerlo aun que si se ponía a pensar ... le costaba hacer casi cualquier movimiento.

Tenía el cuerpo dolorido, el pelo le caía por la frente, apenas sentía las muñecas por culpa de las correas que le mantenían atado a la cama y si no fuera por los boxers estaría completamente desnudo. Dió un largo suspiro, en su mente aun estaban recientes los recuerdos de lo sucedido y de como había llegado hasta ahí.

De nuevo volvió a observar el lugar en el que se encontraba, a pesar de la falta de luz se podía distinguir bien lo que había a su alrededor.

La habitación era pequeña pues todo lo que había en ella era la cama sobre la que se encontraba y una pequeña silla en un rincón, justo al lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió justo en ese instante dejando ver a uno de los culpables de que él se encontrara ahí. Tyki Mikk, noé del placer, era el encargado de su tortura.

Nada más entrar cerró la puerta tras él y sin mediar palabra se acercó al pelirrojo, se acercó al que era su jueguete preferido, y sin mediar palabra aprisionó sus labios en un beso al igual que había hecho las dos noches anteriores.

Lavi no correspondía al beso, no lo haría, se sentía utilizado y sabía que en cierto modo era así, por lo que no se dejaría hacer tan facilmente, aun que eso fuera lo peor para él.

Tyki se colocó encima de Lavi y al ver que éste no le dejaba entrar en su boca se separó de el mientras le observaba con rostro serio.

-Ya es la tercera vez y sigues sin poner de tu parte... ¿En serio me vas a obligar a usar la fuerza contigo conejito?

-¡¡Déjame!! A caso no tienes a nadie a quien ma--

Tyki no le dejo siquiera terminar de hablar pues ya se encontraba explorando su boca a placer, como si las cosas no fueran con él.

Lavi se movía con la intención de hechar a Tyki de encima suyo pero todo era en vano, el tener las manos atadas a la cama le dejaba en clara desventaja.

El beso duró hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno hizo que Tyki se separara lentamente de Lavi quedando unidos por un hilillo de saliva.

Pero el noé no iba a parar en ese momento y comenzó a besar con pasion el cuello del pelirrojo sacandole varios gemidos.

-Paaaaah ... ¡¡Para Tyki!! Po—por favor... ¡¡Aaah!!

Tyki hacía caso omiso y seguía besandole el cuello, pasando de cuando en cuando por su oreja, jugando con su arete. Los gemidos seguían saliendo de la boca de Lavi y este se sentía mal por ello. No queria que Tyki le hiciera sentir todo aquello, el placer, gozar de las caricias del noé. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordía el labio inferior con la intención de callar así los gemidos que luchaban por salir.

Tyki, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Lavi, comenzó a morderle por todo el cuello dejando así marcas en el exorcista. Por mucho que tratara de contenerse la excitación del noé iba en aumento y mientras marcaba el cuello de su pelirrojo iba quitandose la camisa. La ropa empezaba a molestarle.

Lavi comenzaba a perder la batalla contra si mismo y aun que mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, terminó por dejarse llevar por todo aquello y comenzó a gemir con más fuerza.

Cuando Tyki se quitó la camisa la lanzó lejos y comenzo a lamer el pecho de Lavi como si de un helado se tratase. Lavi ya se dejaba hacer, solo quería que terminara cuanto antes a ver si al menos podía descansar lo suficiente y pensar en algo para salir de ahí.

Tyki llegó a los pezones de Lavi lamiendolos y mordisqueandolos, sacandole así más gemidos al pelirrojo. Fue bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo, introdujo su lengua en el y lo lamía al rededor.

Cuando Tyki se separó de Lavi se levantó un momento dándole un pequeño respiro al pelirrojo, el cual dejó salir un largo suspiro tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración. Aun que sin aire se quedó cuando sintió como Tyki le quitaba la poca ropa que tenía y sus boxers terminaban en el suelo.

Lavi con un gran sonrojo solo alcanzaba a ver la cara de Tyki que le miraba con deseo mientras tambien terminaba de desnudarse para su pelirrojo, luego volvió a subirse a la cama, cogió las piernas de Lavi y, a pesar de la resistencia que ponía el pelirrojo, se las separó lo suficiente como para colocarse entre estas.

-Relájate un poco conejito, ni que fuera la primera vez que hacemos esto- Le dijo mientras le decía con la mirada que no había escapatoria posible.

Lavi volvió a moverse, tratando de soltarse pero todo era en vano, estaba totalmente bajo el control de Tyki y el noé sería el único que podría sacarle de ahí, aun que algo en su mirada le decía que no le soltaría.

Lavi aun seguía pensando en como podría salir de allí y olvidar esa situación cuando sintió a Tyki penetrarle con fuerza.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAH!!!- El grito de dolor de Lavi hizo eco por toda la habitación y a pesar del dolor que, Tyki sabía, le estaba provocando al pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreir al escuchar aquel grito.

Las estocadas de Tyki eran rápidas y profundas y no le daban tregua a Lavi quien solo gritaba de dolor y dejaba salir pequeños quejidos.

Al poco rato Lavi ya no podía retener las lagrimas de dolor que comenzaron a bajar por su mejilla.

-¡¡Aaah!! Po—por favor Tyki... ¡¡Para!! De—déjame... Déjame marchar.

Las suplicas de Lavi resonaban con el eco de la habitación, pero eran silenciadas por los gemidos de Tyki, haciendolas casi inaudibles.

Lavi volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de que su mente escapara de todo eso, podía oir a Tyki y eso solo hacía que más lagrimas abandonaran su ojo para caer por la mejilla.

-¡¡Aaangh!!- Lavi dejó salir un quejido justo al mismo tiempo en que Tyki se venia dentro de el gimiendo con más fuerza.

Sin cuidado alguno salió del interior de Lavi y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo. Lavi por fin pudo respirar tranquilo hasta que Tyki se acercó a el con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y dejando salir una tétrica risa.

-¿Ty—Tyki?- Le llamó temiendose lo peor y podía sentirse el miedo en sus palabras -¿Pasa algo?

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras pero Lavi mantenía su mirada en los ojos dorados del noé. Un extraño escalofrío le invadió por completo al sentir que Tyki posaba una de sus manos en su pecho mientras que, sin cambiar su expresión le miraba profundamente.

-Si lo que quieres es que acabe todo esto...- Tyki comenzó a introducir su mano en el interior de Lavi hasta llegar a su corazón.

En ese momento fue cuando Lavi empezó a ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ese ya no era Tyki, no era el mismo que le había estado violando durante tres días seguidos. Sus ojos, su sonrisa... ahora su expresión le causaba auténtico miedo y en un intento por alejarle de él trató de darle una patada, aun que fue facilmente detenida por el noé, el cual en represión le dió un puñetazo a Lavi en el estómago.

-¡¡Aaaaah!! Ty—Tyki por favor no lo hagas... no me hagas esto.- Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en el rostro de Lavi. -Tyki déjame...

Ni tiempo a terminar de hablar, ni tiempo a reaccionar de alguna manera. Lavi se quedó callado en el instante en el que Tyki destrozaba su corazón. En el momento en que Tyki, sin ser él mismo, apretó con su mano, ahora llena de sangre, aquello que deseaba poseer desde siempre. El corazón de su amor. El corazón de Lavi.

Justo en el instante en que quitó su mano llena de sangre del interior de Lavi unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y ahora su expresión era de profundo dolor, pues sin ser completamente consciente de lo que hacía, había matado a la persona que mas quería.

Pasó una mano por el cabello de Lavi, desató sus manos, le dejó bien acostado y le dió un último beso en los labios.

**FIN**

_Luna: No, no habeis leido mal. Eso es todo. Nee ¿verdad que no me vais a matar?_

_**Inner: Has hecho que Tyki mate a Lavi... ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te van a matar?_

_Luna: xP Pues por que algunas personas ya me lo prometieron y los demas pues... si me matan ya saben que no podré escribir mas muajajajaajaja._

_**Inner: ¬¬. Ahora que lo veo... ¿No te ha quedado muy corto?_

_Luna: Bah... nimiedades ... puede que sea corto pero es muy intenso jajajajajajaja. REVIEWS PLEASE!! En verdad me gustaría saber que piensa la gente de esta ... cosa y no lleva mas que un minuto decir si me odiais o no xD._

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


End file.
